Body Shots
by The-Canadian-SuperStar-27
Summary: Stella Kendrick is an Ice Girl for the Washington Capitals. Her life is just one big party with her team. Most of all #19 Nicklas Backstrom. With her feelings for him growing stronger, can this be bigger than the two of them?


The Zamboni doors opened Stella and the rest of the ice girls skated onto the ice with shovels in head. As Stella skated around shoveling up hats from Backstrom's hat trick, she looked over at the bench to see Nicklas Backstrom stand in front of the bench. He had his arms draped over the boards and his green brown eyes looking at her. Her and only her. He shot her a wink, which she returned. Stella continued to do her job, when all the hats were shoved into the buckets Stella and the rest of the girls got off the ice.

"Good Lord."

Ashley said, who was to Stella right. She was one of the only girls on the team that Stella didn't get along with. She just bitter that she was a reject Playboy bunny, and this was the only job she could get, other than being a porn star. That was just something she did on the side.

"What does Backstrom see in you?"

Stella rolled her eyes at her and just walked away from her. She wasn't going to let her anger get the best of her again.

Almost a month and a half ago her and Ashley got into a fight on the ice right before the start of the second period. Let's just say she was close to being fried, but Nick saved her.

"Leave her alone."

Stella heard her friend Tiffany say to Ashley. Ashley just scoffed and walked away. Tiffany came to Stella's said and smiled at her.

"She's just jealous that you're tapping Nick, don't worry."

Stella let out a half-hearted laugh and walked into the girl's dressing room, and sat in her stall.

* * *

Stella walked out of the dressing room with her phone in her hand Nick had texted her after he had finished his shower and his interviews. He had pressured her into come to the club with him and the rest of the boys. When she got to the rink that afternoon she thought that she would have a nice peaceful night at her apartment with her dog, but because of the 7-2 win over the Hurrians, her plans had changed.

The sound of a bird cheeping came from Stella's iPhone. Looking down she saw Nick's message.

_Meet me outside the dressing room- Nicklas Backstrom _

_On my way :)- Stella Kendrick_

With her free hand she pulled down the hem of her tight skirt as she walked down the semi busy hallway of the Verizon Centre. Stella got to the team's dressing room and Nick wasn't in sight. Patiently she stood by the door, waiting for him. On the screen of her phone she strolled through her Instagram feed. Pictures of her friends already having fun at the clubs around the city were what filled her feed. In about an hour Stella knew she'd be posting pictures like these.

"Don't you look gorgeous."

Nicklas sad as he exited the dressing room. Stella looked up seeing him n his fresh post-game suit.

"Same can be said about you."

She said tucking her phone into her purse. Nick walked over and gave her a hug, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Nicklas's hands rested on her hips.

"Ready?"

Stella merely nodded then Nick lead her out of the building with his hand on her lower back.

* * *

The beat of the music filled Stella's ears as she sat at the booth with the Capitals and the girls that they had found on the dance floor. A barmaid was putting down a tray of brightly coloured shots that Mike Green had ordered. Brooks Laich was flirting with the girl, who was blushing madly at whatever he was saying. Alex Ovechkin was passing around the shots so that everyone had one in front of them.

Stella looked over st Nicklas, who was to the right of her. He was smiling, hell he was the reason of the celebration. He passed her a shot and grabbed his own n front of him. When everybody had their shot in their hand Brooks cleared his throat for a quick toast.

"Here's to Nick's hat trick, without we wounln't have won the game. To Nick!"

"To Nick!"

A moment of silence came from the booth as they downed the vodka. The slamming of glasses rang around the table, then a fallow of 'ahh'.

"Body shots?"

Mike asked looking around the table, mostly at the blonde to his right who was on his arm.

"Why not?"

A brunette said, this made the other girls agree. Mike grinned and flagged down another barmaid.

The boys called their girl and Nicklas turned to Stella. She gave him a questionable look.

"You have a question Nick?"

He smiled and brought his lips to her ear. Tickling her as he spoke.

"I am the star of the night. What do you say?"

Stella blushed and moved her right hand to his upper thigh, slowly rubbing his leg.

"Why not?"

She said in a tempting voice. Nicklas smiled and moved his lips from her ear to her lips. Stella smiled into the kiss and kissed back. His hands when to her face, cupping it in his hands. Stella's when to the back of his head, where her fingers pulled and played his long blonde hair.

"Come over here Ella."

Mike said to her pulling Nick's white dress shirt, breaking the kiss. Nick shot his friend a look and Mike took Stella's hand and had her step on the table to get over to him.

"I'm guessing you and Nick will be a pair?"

She rolled her eyes at him and he just smiled and picked her up and layed her down on the table. Quickly he pushed up her shirt, showing everyone her flat stomach, then he poured the Jagermeister into her bellybutton. Goosebumps went up Stella body as the liquid was on her skin. Then Nick was in front of her with a grin on his face. HE brought his face to her stomach and sucked the Jager from her belly. When he was down he gave her another kiss on the lips. Stella could taste the Jager from his lips, nipped and tugged on his bottom lip. His tongue eagerly explored the inside of my mouth, his left hand wandering down to my thigh.

"Get a room!"

Brooks yelled at the two from the booth seats. Stella moved her head seeing that Brooks was right in front of them.

"What's wrong Brooksy? I thought you always wanted to see me in a porno."

"Yeah with me fucking you, not Nick."

Stella laughed and Nick helped her up off the table. He took her hand and lead her away from the group towards the dance floor.

"Where are you gong?"

Mike yelled after them. Nicklas turned around to look at his teammates.

"To get a room."

Stella laughed and Nick pulled her closer to her. He kissed the top of her head and they stepped onto the dance floor.

Bodies were everywhere. Nick kept his grip on her hand as he led her through the club goers. When he was happy about where they were he turned around and pulled Stella into him and slowly started to gained with her. Stella grabbed his belt loops and started to get into sync with the rhythm of the music, t sounded like a mix of Imagine Dragons Radioactive with some dubstep. The skirt that she was wearing wasn't doing much help. Her bare thighs were rubbing against Nicklas's legs. The fabric had been pushed up to her hip and Nicklas's hands were running down her thighs, pulling her as close as she could get. Stella moved her head to the side and Nick started to attack her bare skin.

Stella didn't care that this moment. She loved everything about this, other than all the people around them.

She was in love with Nicklas Backstrom.

Her heart ached every time they did this together. She can't get the guts to tell him. He doesn't use her like everyone thinks. He does care about her and everything, but either of them have ever said anything.

* * *

A single knock at the door made Price, Stella's Portuguese Water Dog, start braking at the front door. This made Stella awake from her sleep. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes and looked around for Price.

"What are you doing you freak?"

She asked her dog as she got out of bed and walked into the living room/kitchen of her apartment. A another knock came from the front door and she walked over grabbing Price by his blue collar, and pulled him away from the door. She unlocked the door and opened it. She looked up to see Nicklas standing there in his suit that he wore on the plane from Vancouver.

"What are you doing here? It-"

Nicklas cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Stella was shocked but kissed back. Nicklas moved her into the apartment and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

She asked as he pulled away just enough to let her talk.

"I missed you Ella. For some reason I couldn't get you out of my mind. I think I'm head over heels for you, Stella Grace Kendrick. I'm in love with you and want you to have my children."

He said kissing her forehead.


End file.
